


A qayb sheeko yar 12

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 12

Tarth istaagay isaga ka soo hor, ka duwan ayuu soo xusuustay. Waxkasta waxay ila kala duwan ka badan, wuxuu soo xusuustay; ee hawada, badda, xataa cirka iyo xiddigaha. Markii ugu danbeysay ee uu ku arkay jasiiradda, kaymaha ay cagaaran ayaa la iigtu ma ceeryaamo, xeebaha slätterna ku duudduubtay oo leh badda iyo safayr ursaday oo cusbo, kalluunka iyo calaacalaha. Laakiin markii ugu danbeysay ee uu ku arkay jasiiradda, jiilaalka ma waxaa jiray, baraf aan lagu soo dhacaya iyo dagaal, inkasta oo uu ahaa albaabka, weli ma taaban mid ka mid ah hubkana ugu dambeeyey ee nabad in Westeros. Laakiin waxay ahayd ku dhawaad laba sano ka hor iyo haatan wax kasto oo kala duwan oo keliya, maxaa yeelay wax kasta oo ay ahayd kala duwan. Jiilaalka The yimid, sida kuwa maydhan biyaha Starks had iyo jeer sheegay in doonaan, dagaal yimid iyo sidoo kale iyo Tarth noqday uun meel kale oo murugo, gaajo iyo dhimasho.

Sida ay doonnida ka xeebta yimid, ayuu u saaray midna qabinna, Hooded Madaxiisa, ayaa sheegay in goodby sirkaalka - baruurta, sakhraamiyey Myrish ee Byong safarka oo dhan ee meelood uu ku qaataan lahaa, kan loogu; cabo, sida dhillooyin oo oo aan siinayo maydhan hal ku saabsan doonnida ka, koox ama duufaanka ay socotay labadii a iyo ku dhawaad iyaga tiimbadeen. Wuxuu ogaa inuu ahaa ee khatar ku ah iyo wuxuu ogaa ayuu ahaa, iyada oo sidoo gelinaya khatar ku. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu dib u yimaadaan, xitaa haddii qiimaha for soo laabtay isaga oo nolosha ahayd. Waxaa jiray ayuu more uu noloshiisa ka badan jecel yahay, iyo jasiiradda this ku jira qaar ka mid ah waxyaabaha.

Waxa uu ahaa musaafur ka soo Westeros iyo walaalkiis in kastoo uu ahaa gacantii Daenerys Queen iyo King Aegon, ayuu weli ma iyaga ku qancin karaa in ay khatar ku jirin inuu carshiga ka yimid dhinaca of sidaas caan ah iyo si fiican loo yaqaan Kingslayer ah.

Kingslayer.

Waxa uu noqday magaca iyo magaca isaga noqday.

Wuxuu oo kali ah xusuusan karin magaciisa dhabta ah. Magaca hooyadiis isaga siiyey, magacaabi kii aabbihiis jeclaa, oo magaceedana waxaa isaga loo yaqaan tan iyo maalinta ay erayo ay ugu horeysay wada sheegay, magacaabi carruurtiisa marna hadlay, oo ahaa muddo dheer illowday by qof kasta magaca.

Hooyadii waxa ku dhintay muddo dheer ka hor, wuuna halmaamay wejigeeda iyo codkeeda iyo laga yaabee xoogaa isaga of tegey waxaa iyada la, meel kasta tagtay. Aabbihiis dhintay ayaa sidoo kale, inkasta oo isaga laga badiyay xitaa aysan gelin ilmada indhihiisa ku. Had iyo jeer wuxuu ahaa niyad ah u Tywin, wuxuu ogaa inay mar uun tan iyo markii uu dharkii ka qaadeen oo cad cad in maydhan biyaha ka soo Aerys. Niyad Tywin marnaba la aqbalo, niyad Tywin had iyo jeer isku dayay in uu diidi, niyad ah ee maanta gadood ka guriga, guriga wuxuu ahaa qayb ka dambe ee. Oo walaashiis ahayd dhintay sidoo kale, mid buu ka badan wax, mid buu siiyey oo dhan naftiisa, kan wax walba ka qaaday isagii, oo xataa magiciisa la jecel yahay.

Haddana, walaalkiis ku noolaa, iyo marka cadho dhaqday off from wuxuu qalbiga, Tyrion jacaylka dareemeen isaga waxaa jiray weli. Walaalkiis uu noloshiisa, walaalkiis iyo Lady ayuu ka tagay badbaadiyey. Lady ee buluuga ah, Lady ay seef ku, Knight Lady. Brienne.

Wuxuu maleeyey ee inta badan in labadan sannadood ee la soo dhaafay. Inta badan wuxuu rabay, sidoo kale marar badan isaga oo u gaar ah oo wanaagsan loogu talagalay. Iyada nool yahay? Iyada oo nabad qabaa? Ma aabaheyd weli ma nool yahay? Ma wiil ayuu ka tegey oo iyada iyo ganaax? Waa in uu ku dhawaad 12 by hadda. Intuu weli ka mukulaal yar Scarred yar? Markaasaa boqorkii wuxuu ku Wiil, oo boqorkii crownless ah, garac ah, oo wiilkiisii.

Waxa uu helay Tarth dadka faqiirka ah iyo mugdiga, daalan leh dagaalka iyo gaajada. Roobka ayaa meel baraf ahaa maydhashada oo buuraha iyo dooxooyinka iyo waxaa jira naf nool, isagoo ku ahaa; dhammaan qastaan ahaayeen labada dhintay ama ay qarinayaan keeni dagaalka uu ahaa mid muddo dheer laga soo weyn. Dawacooyinku ay fadhiyeen carshiga mar kale laakiin waxaa jira jacayl badan u dhexeeya boqoradda iyo boqorkii wuxuu ahaa. Waa maxay iyaga u wada hayn waxay ahayd Stannis oo aan weli la qabtay waqooyiga, Stannis oo ahaa Hayes ka badan Huudheyda baranbaro Bottom; King Stannis iyo Queen Asha Greyjoy iyo ciidan ee wildlings, Ironborns iyo eexdeen, dhintay.

Wall The dhacday ma waqti dheer ka hor iyo erayadii uu u yimid Cities Free ah. Ka dibna wuxuu ogaaday inuu lahaa in ay dib u yimid, sababtoo ah Westeros waxay ahayd oo keliya tallaabo yar oo ka soo xiranoo. Dawacooyinku ay iyo Kuwo kale, dhiig iyo sixir ... the Song of Ice iyo Dabka, kuwaas oo bilaabay leh Joffrey iyo Ned Stark madaxa ku dhamaan kartaa habka ay suurto gal ka mid ah oo kaliya.

Oo wuxuu lahaa si ay u arkaan inuu wiilkiisii iyo walaalkiis ka hor in. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu arko. Ka dibna ... si fiican, ka dibna aad samayso waxa uu ku dhashay si ay u sameeyaan. Dagaalka ku dhinto.

Qooyay oo barafaysan wuxuu arkay Hall Evenfall beenta ah ee gudcurka ku jira, derbiyadiisii dheer weli waad hor joogsataan bilood ee dagaalka iyo jiilaalka. Gates ayaa la xiray iyo hayaa waardiyayaashu. Waxa uu laba jeer jug weyn oo gacanta ku dahabka leh, halka roob ahaa hoos u shidno oo wejigiisiina wuxuu barareyso xitaa smallclothes uu. Waxaa jiray jawaab maya. Waxa uu mar kale jug weyn, saddex jeer hadda. Dillaacaan Small furay iyo cod finan sheegay - "Get garac lumay, ha dawarsadeen ma jirto waxaa lagu soo Your nooca waa filthier badan jiirka, inkastoo jiirka eegto iyo uriso ka fiican aad u badan!"

"Waxaan halkan si aad u aragto Lady Brienne ah" - Isaguna wuxuu u jawaabay oo leh codka ugu badan edeb leh ayuu kari waayeen.

Laba sano ee Cities Free ah, qarinayaan iyo wax ka qabashada lacagta yar walaalkiis u suurtagashay in ay isaga u soo diri, wuxuu isaga ka dhigay arrin is hoosaysiin iyo bukaanka. Little ayaa layga tegey ee uu kibir maanta gadood ka iyo wax aan waxba tarayn, balse inta badan waxaa hadhay ee kibirkiisa maanta gadood ka iyo dhaqan. Wuxuu ahaa nin ballad geesiga sare u dhashay, iyo sida uu isagu lahaa u maleeyay in xushmad, xataa leh ugu hooseeya ee dadka oo dhan. Ugu yaraan uu ka soo Brienne bartay.

"Waxay u Lady of Tarth kuu, rat. Iyo wixii ganacsi ee aad leedahay iyada? Waxaa laga yaabaa in aad tahay iyada hergeli sidoo?"

Qosol dheer ka yimaadeen dhanka kale oo albaabka, xitaa biyaha inooga onkod in goynno Samada ka madow.

"Hergeli?" - Jasiiraddan Gaalnimo - "Lady qaadanaya guursan?"


End file.
